1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for limiting the flow rate of a liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flow limiters are known wherein the control elements consist at least partially of elastomer material. Such known structures have the drawback that their control characteristics are not manageable and, even in the case of careful and accurate production, different flow limiters can possess highly diverse characteristics.